


Healing

by irishlullaby13



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Abbie Mills Lives, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Mild Smut, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 03:00:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11637537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irishlullaby13/pseuds/irishlullaby13
Summary: Very little plot. Some angst.  Some smut.  Some healing.





	Healing

“Stop the car,” Abbie gasped, tears stinging her eyes as she tried to process everything that had just happened.

Jenny had flung herself into a void, clinging to a demon, to save them. Ichabod had picked Abbie up by her waist, her reaching over his shoulder and screeching Jenny's name, so they could escape before the cavern began to collapse in upon itself.

Ichabod pulled onto the shoulder. Abbie thrust the car door open and stepped out into the pouring rain outside. It was perfectly cool, setting her numb nerve endings on edge and sending chills down her spine.

Abbie slammed her door shut and walked around to sit on the stooped hood and higher face in her hands. Despite technically being in front of someone else, Ichabod was still in the car. So she let herself sob out her sorrow.

Her hip still stung from where Jenny had grabbed her and flung her aside to tackle the demon Abbie had been grappling with. She knew there would probably be at least a bruise where her hip had hit a rock.

Her body shook as she sobbed. So caught up in her tears she was, that she didn't notice Ichabod had gotten out of the car until he pulled her into his arms. Her tears only flowed harder and she curled herself to his chest.

His hand cradled her head against him. When his lips brushed her temple, Abbie could feel a sudden crackling in the air that had nothing to do with the storm.

Her fingers slipped behind his neck and grasped his dampened hair. Abbie tilted her head back and smoothly brought his lips to hers.

There was only a brief moment of surprised hesitation before Ichabod’s mouth bore down against hers and he drew her up against his lanky frame. His hands drifted down her body and soon gripped her ass.

He hoisted her up enough to sit her atop the hood of the car. Abbie hooked her legs around his hips, beneath his coat and moaned into his mouth.

Neither knew where this desperation had come from. They just knew it was about time. If on a county road in the outskirts of Sleepy Hollow, in the rain, on top of the hood of the car is where fate decided to finally bring them together…

Then so be it.

Greedy hands pulled and tugged at rain chilled buttons then yanked at and peeled away damp trousers and denim. Abbie swore and hissed and moaned as she laid back against the car and felt Ichabod barely slide into her.

They moved together in a broken rhythm, straining against the restrictions of Abbie's jeans around her ankles. Finally, with a frustrated grunt, Ichabod pulled away just enough to permit himself to loop her legs over his head and wriggle his way back between her thighs.

Abbie threw her head back and laughed until she was filled with him again and she could only moan and gasp his name. Abbie shivered and clung to Ichabod as he set a deep and frantic pace.

Each stroke sent her higher and gave her temporary respite from the pain she felt in her heart. When lightning struck a nearby transformer, they both startled. Abbie's entire being seemed to ripple and she felt a wave of release.

It hadn't been life changing or earth shattering. It had simply _happened_. Perhaps once they got home they could work on earth shattering, she mused.

They quickly righted themselves. When Abbie couldn't get her soaked jeans up any further than her knees, Ichabod wrapped her with his coat, picked her up, and deposited her in the passenger seat.

Abbie chuckled and shook her head as she shifted her boots off and finished peeling her jeans and panties off her legs, depositing the wet clothes in the floorboard. She watched Ichabod hurry around to the driver's seat. She watched him silently begin to drive again.

Tears stung her eyes as she realized he was all she had now. Sure she had a fondness for the people that had helped them on their journey as Witnesses. But out of the ones she _loved_ , he was all that remained.

She sucked in a breath and scooted close enough to lay her head on his arm and clasp his hand. “Stay with me,” she whispered, allowing herself to be _this_ vulnerable, _this_ broken, and _this_ desperate to hang on to the one thing that remained. She needed him to know she didn't want this to be a one-time deal.

The car slowed for a moment and she felt Ichabod kiss the top of her head. He squeezed her hand gently. “Always,” he murmured.

As the car picked up speed again, she couldn't help but feel the healing begin.


End file.
